Glimpses of Forever
by april-avery
Summary: "And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever. Forever's gonna start tonight." This is what comes later and some other stuff, too. A collection of Japril Drabbles from Tumblr prompts. They are not sequential just whatever felt right for each prompt. Most occur after Jackson and April are back together. Some are from the past. Other characters show up too.
1. Drabble 1

Drabble #1 - Japril slow dancing together at some party

Jackson was standing at the bar at his mother's wedding. Making small talk with people only caring about him because of his name and his family, Jackson obliged his mother since it was her day. But there was only one thing he wanted to do.

Across the room, he met her gaze. His eyes light up to see her, and her smile matched his. He excused himself from the chatter and made his way over to her. She was a vision in her royal blue strapless gown. Jackson couldn't help himself from staring as the fabric hugged her curves. Her red waves cascaded down her shoulders and her hazel eyes sparkled.

He offered her his hand and she eagerly accepted. "Dr. Avery, would you do me the honor of a dance?" Jackson asked his wife.

"I'd love to," April responded. She followed him to the dance floor and allowed herself to become engulfed in his embrace. They glided to the music as though they were alone on the floor. His gaze locked on her hers for a long time. She ran her fingers through his short curls at the nape of his neck as he kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes lightly as he led her around and around, blissfully unaware at the audience the much in love couple had. The song came to its end and the two pulled apart, hands still joined. Together they walked off the floor and resumed mingling amidst the sea of people.

But for that one song, as far as they were concerned, they were the only two people in the room.


	2. Drabble 2

Drabble # 2 - April goes into labor in an elevator and Jackson freaks out

A very pregnant April walked into the hospital lobby on her way to her last doctor's appointment. Her husband eagerly greeted her, his tablet in his hand.

"Hey, babe," Jackson said before he kissed her, "are you ready for your appointment?"

"I'm ready to have these babies," April moaned, gesturing to her very large stomach. She was expecting twins but she felt like she was expecting a litter. "You don't need to come with me, Jackson. I can handle it by myself. I'm sure you are very busy and have a lot to do."

"Don't be silly, April. I _want_ to be there," Jackson responded, beaming at his wife. He offered her his arm, instinctually, and she leaned on him as they walked to the elevator.

When they arrived in the elevator, April was relieved that they had the elevator to themselves. She felt as though she took up most the elevator on her own.

Not seeing a puddle of water on the floor, April's feet soon flew out from under her. _Thud._

April moaned as she rubbed her back side. She tried to stand back up but her odd center of gravity made it rather difficult. It wasn't long before she noticed husband's laughter.

"Jackson," April bellowed, "Stop. It's not funny! Help me up!" She reached her hand to him and he helped pull her to her feet.

"I'm sorry dear, but you should have seen yourself," Jackson replied. He turned to press the buttons in the elevator to designate their destination. Before he could turn back to April, she groaned again.

"Uh oh," April sighed, "Jackson, I think it's time."

"It's okay, you have plenty of time to get to your appointment," He replied not realizing what she meant.

"No, Jackson," April got louder, "ITS TIME!"

Jackson whipped his head around and saw April grab her belly. "Oh crap!" Jackson began pushing buttons furiously as it if would make them arrive at the obstetrics floor faster.

April panted as Jackson continued freaking out. "Maybe you should sit down," April suggested, breathing heavily. Jackson slid down to the floor for a moment. Finally the elevator dinged.

"We're here, Jackson," April announced, still panting. Jackson frantically stood up and helped April out of the elevator and to the nurse's station.


	3. Drabble 3

Drabble #3 - April cries and Jackson calms her down again

April curled up on the bed in the on call room. She let out the tears that she held in so tight, as she brought the family the bad news. She'd lost patients before, but this was different. He was just a boy. He had his whole life in front of him. He was playing in the drive way. His dad didn't see him. He was in his blind spot. His dad didn't mean to hit his little boy.

The ambulance brought him as fast as they could. April did everything she could to repair his visible injuries but she didn't know how vast the internal bleeding was. There must have been something more she could have done. This little boy's life was just beginning and now he was lying in the morgue.

The sobs came fast for April and they overtook her. She began to shake furiously. The shaking subsided by the sobs continued. She couldn't stop them. She didn't know how.

"April," Jackson whispered as he came in. He had been looking for her and she could tell. His heart was breaking. He hated to see her hurting. He took off his lab coat and climbed on to the bed with her. He pulled her to his chest and rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

He kissed the top her head whispering, "It's not your fault, April. There was nothing you could do. You couldn't have known how bad it was inside until you got in there."

April's sobs slowed as Jackson spoke. His voice had a unique ability to calm her. She snuggled into his embrace. She looked up at him with a small smile, appreciating his attempts to comfort her. He smiled back and lightly kissed her before bringing his hands up to wipe her tears away.

April snuggled close and closed her eyes, yearning for sleep. "Please don't leave," she quietly begged with her eyes shut before dosing.

"I'm not going anywhere, April," Jackson whispered, resting his chin on her head, holding her close, and falling asleep with her.


	4. Drabble 4

Drabble #4 – Jealous Jackson

Jackson stood at the nurse's station staring at his girlfriend. She was leading a male resident around the hospital. Owen had asked her to woo the potential trauma fellow and she eagerly agreed. Jackson couldn't help but notice the doctor eying April and he didn't like it one bit.

He couldn't blame him, though. April was stunning. She had her hair pulled back in a braid, was wearing her scrubs and she still took Jackson's breath away. It was a time like this he was glad April was a surgeon. He was the only person who really knew how great April looked and thankfully the scrubs left plenty to the resident's imagination.

"Dr. Green Eyed Monster, you have a consult in the pit," Meredith informed him as she entered information into the computer.

"What? Me? Jealous? No…" Jackson denied the obvious.

"Mmhmm, sure," she responded, "You keep telling yourself that, Avery. There is a pretty deep laceration on grandma that could use your attention." Meredith jabbed Jackson, who had gone back to starring at April, with the tablet."

Jackson turned to her, "Oh, alright" he responded looking at the patients stats. Unbeknownst to Jackson, April headed toward them.

"Hey Jackson! Dr. Brown, this is Dr…" April greeted them before being cut off.

"I..uh..I need to get to the pit to check on a patient," Jackson interrupted, flustered, before hurrying off with the tablet.

"What was that about?" April asked Meredith.

"Someone saw you with Dr. Brown and was getting a teensy bit jealous," Meredith answered with a chuckle.

"Oh, really," April giggled, impressed she could bring that out in him.


	5. Drabble 5

Drabble #5 – April gets hurt

April stood in her trauma gown at the Ambulance bay with Leah and Owen awaiting the ambulance's arrival. It was just like any other day. But in the blink of an eye, everything changed.

Something in the ambulance malfunctioned. Somehow the driver lost control. The ambulance came barraging in rather than slowly pulling up. Owen jumped back and pulled Leah back with him but April couldn't get back before being hit.

When the ambulance finally stopped, Owen hurried to April. She was unconscious and bleeding badly. Leah was frozen in her tracks. Seeing she would be no help, Owen shouted to her.

"Murphy! Go get Dr. Avery! Hurry!" He yelled, "Go!" Murphy ran back into the ER as Owen frantically ran to help April. Doctors and nurses from the ER came hurrying out after hearing the crash and attended to April, the patient and paramedics in the ambulance.

Leah ran through the hospital searching for Jackson. She finally found his name on the OR board and hurried to him. She burst through the doors.

"Dr. Avery," her voice faltered as she spoke, "April…hurt…ambulance." She sputtered out the broken sentence but she had Jackson's attention.

"What?" he panicked. "Doctor Ross, I need you to close," Jackson instructed the resident before ripping off his gloves, mask and gown.

He ran straight to the ambulance bay. "Hunt? What happened?" Jackson gasped when he saw the scene. They were getting April on to a stretcher.

"The driver lost control of the ambulance and April was hit. We will do everything we can to save her. She's unconscious. You can see her really quickly before we take her to the OR," Owen told him, still catching his own breath.

Jackson ran to the stretched and knelt down close to her face. He kissed her lightly as tears began streaming from his eyes.

"April, don't leave me," he begged, "I can't live without you." He kissed her once more before they hurried her to the OR and he was left alone on his knees.


	6. Drabble 6

Drabble #6 - April telling Jackson she's pregnant

April paced around the living room. She had some big news for Jackson and was jumping out of her skin waiting for him to get home from work. A gift box sat wrapped on the coffee table just waiting to be opened. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do this but he just had to know. She hated being the only one that knew she was pregnant.

Normally girls tell their best friend when they are pregnant. There was just one problem. For April, her best friend also happened to be the father of her baby.

For years, Jackson was the first person she told everything. He had to be the first person she told this time to, but she wanted this to be special. She just couldn't wait to tell him. She kept pacing until she heard the lock turn.

"Jackson!" April squealed as he came in the door, nearly bouncing to him before embracing him.

"Hey, April. What's going on? I know you are perky but this is a new extreme even for you. What is it?" Jackson was very curious.

"Here," April handed the box to Jackson, "Open this." She sat down on the couch next to Jackson, resting her head on her hand, as he opened the box. He removed the wrapping paper in no particular hurry, which drove April a little crazier. He opened the box to find a Celtics home jersey.

"April this is really nice, but I don't get. Why did you get me this?" He gave her a confused look.

"Keep going," April answered, fighting the huge smile trying to overtake her face.

Next he pulled off tissue paper to reveal a t-shirt. Once he had it completely unfurled he read the message on it, "World's Greatest Dad." He looked over at April with a smile on his face, "April…Are you?" It was all he could get out trying to process her news.

April slowly nodded and smiled. "There is one more thing," April gestured to the box. Beneath the last layer of tissue paper, Jackson found a little Celtics jersey, a miniature version of the one he had just received.

"You're pregnant!" Jackson exclaimed, having finally processed everything. He hopped up and scooped her up in a big hug before spinning her around. "We're gonna be parents," he said setting her back down on her feet.

"You ready to be a dad, for real this time?" April asked hesitantly.

"I've been ready since that moment you kissed me," Jackson answered reassuringly.


	7. Drabble 7

Drabble #7 - Married fluff!

Jackson walked up to the ER desk after finishing a plastics consult. "Dr. Kepner-Avery, I'm going to need to stitch up that laceration in bed three. Do you have anything else for me?" Jackson greeted the trauma surgeon.

"Not at the moment, Dr. Avery," April answered before standing up to kiss her new husband. Jackson eagerly reciprocated, forgetting their public location.

"Get a room," Alex moaned at the newlywed's public display of affection, "any room, so I don't have to look at that." He gave Jackson a whack with his tablet causing the couple to separate.

"It's cute. They just got married. Give them a break," Jo jabbed the pediatric surgeon in the ribs.

"Like you two aren't going at it all over this place," Jackson retorted, turning his attention to their colleagues, "Besides, I'm on the freaking board. I can flaunt my wife if I want."

"I have a kid with a pretty good head wound and I could use a consult," Alex added, handing the plastic surgeon the tablet showing the patient's chart.

"All right, I can help you with that," Jackson responded before turning to April, "Are we still on for Chinese and a movie?"

"My shift ends at 7. Meet me back here then?" April replied.

"It's a date." Jackson answered giving her another kiss.

"Avery, let's go," Alex interrupted, making gagging noises, to Jackson's annoyance, as the two surgeons walked off.


	8. Drabble 8

Drabble #8 - First married fight

Jackson dropped his bag on the floor as he kicked his shoes off by the door. The silence in their apartment was all he needed to know she wasn't happy.

"April, I'm sorry," Jackson called into the quiet apartment; "Shepherd and Robbins would not stop campaigning for funding."

He walked into the living room to see her lying on the couch flipping through the channels. It was clear she was ignoring him.

"The board members called a last minute meeting and I had to go," Jackson pleaded, "It wasn't my idea and I didn't have a choice. Please just talk to me."

"You haven't been home for dinner in weeks. What am I supposed to say?" April responded harshly, turning her attention to him. "You said you'd be home tonight. You promised. We've been married for six months and we've gotten to the point where I see you less now that before we got married."

"I know. I shouldn't have made that promise," Jackson said, apologetically, "I didn't want this job but I didn't get to choose it. My mother forced it on me. I had no idea the load would have gotten as heavy as it has lately. I hate that it's coming between you and me."

Jackson just stood there for a moment not sure what else to do or say.

"I know it's not your fault. I just hate that you are never home…"April trailed off as she stood up and came toward Jackson. She kissed him lightly, standing on her tip toes.

"Let me make it up to you?" Jackson asked with a sly look on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" April answered with a question of her own, not sure what to expect.

"I was thinking you, me, and a nice hot shower," Jackson suggested with a grin. Before she knew it Jackson grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom.


	9. Drabble 9

Drabble #9 - Jackson gets hurt

"GSW to the chest," April heard the paramedic yell out as they brought in the gurney from the outdoor bay. She turned from the desk, instinctually, to attend to the patient but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alex following them in with a blood stain on his shirt. His worry-filled eyes met hers with an earnest look.

Horrified at who this patient might be, her worst fear was realized when she looked at the patient. "Jackson!" she gasped unable to move, "Alex…w-what happened?"

"We were just leaving Joe's and out of nowhere some guys were fighting. Someone pulled a gun and Jackson got caught in the crossfire," Alex answered as he walked toward her. "Someone page Dr. Hunt," he directed the nurses, "Dr. Kepner isn't going to be able to take this one." Alex held April back as she tried to go help him.

"April, let Owen take care of this," Alex turned his attention back to her, "He's your boyfriend. For this patient you're the loved one, not the surgeon."

Moments later Owen burst into the ER and quickly went to work on Jackson. April wanted so badly to help but she knew she just couldn't.

"I can't lose him, Alex," April sobbed, her emotions hitting her all at once, "He's my whole world. He's my best friend. I can't lose him."

"You're not going to," Alex reassured her, pulling her into his arms. April buried his face in his chest until she had no more tears left.


	10. Drabble 10

Drabble #10 - April & Jackson in elevator

April stood at the elevators, waiting for one to open up. At the elevator's chime, her head snapped up to an empty elevator. She quickly went in and pressed a button, hoping it would close before anyone else could get own. Her claustrophobia made her prefer to ride the elevators alone, whenever possible.

Before the door completely closed, a familiar figure slid in between the doors. April looked up to see a welcome smile and warm blue eyes.

"Hi," she said biting her lip at the sight of Jackson before her, "How is your day going?"

"Terrible," Jackson responded with a chuckle, "Edwards being on your service is really cramping my style."

"And why is that?" April asked, feigning ignorance, as Jackson walked closer to her.

"Because I've wanted to kiss you all day," Jackson answered biting his lip a bit too, his heart racing as he brought his face extremely close to hers.

"We'll she's not here," April pointed out before Jackson pushed her against the wall, grabbed her face and crashed his lips against hers. He kissed her hard, sending a shiver up her spine. She put her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as passionately.

They didn't come up for air until the elevator bell dinged and the door opened. The two doctors parted and straightened their coats before April walked toward the door.

"I'll see you later Dr. Avery," April said coyly before getting off the elevator with a grin. Jackson leaned against the wall, unable to wipe the smile off his own face, before pushing a floor button.


	11. Drabble 11

Drabble #11 - Hi :) I love your drabbles! Could you write something where April's on the plane crash instead of Arizona/Meredith? Thank you :)

Meredith, Jackson, and Alex sat in the restaurant with Dr. Webber waiting for the arrival of their other fellow residents. They were going to celebrate the completion of their residency but the others had not yet returned from their trip to separate conjoined twins.

Jackson and Alex were growing hungry and Meredith was beginning to worry. She figured she would have at least heard from them since they left.

Jackson didn't want to admit it but he couldn't stop thinking about April. He really wanted to talk to her about everything that happened in San Francisco. He hoped to talk to her when they returned to Seattle but she left before he had any chance to.

The group made small talk but they really just wanted to get the meal over with. No one was particularly eager to take part in Webber's ritual.

Suddenly Webber's phone went off, turning everyone's attention to him. He quietly answered his phone and quickly his face grew tense.

"Hunt, are you sure?" Webber asked, making everyone curious what was going on. "I'll be right back," he told the group, excusing himself from the table.

Moments later he returned to the table with a somber look on his face. "The plane never made it to Boise," he began, "They believe the plane went down in Idaho."

"Oh no," Meredith gasped. Her husband, sister, and best friend were on board and she immediately feared the worst. Alex put his arm around her as she began to cry.

"April," Jackson breathed, unable to say anything else, still in shock by the news.

Alex tried to be the voice of reason, "Everyone will make it back." He rubbed Meredith's back to soothe her before turning to Jackson, "April is gonna come home."


	12. Drabble 12

Drabble #12 - Could you please write a Japril proposal scene? :)

"Jackson, why did you want to come back here," April asked as Jackson pulled her by the hand into the familiar San Francisco hotel, "I don't exactly have the fondest memories of this place."

He gave her a slightly sad look, "Just come on." He led her into the lobby, up the elevator, and down the hall to his desired destination.

"What's going on? What are we standing in the hall?" April asked again, still very confused.

"You really don't remember?" Jackson chuckled at her confusion.

"I apologize for having blocked out the worst weekend in my professional career. I remember what happened, but I'm not sure why you would want to come back here."

"The last time we stood here, everything changed between us," Jackson began, grabbing her hands, "You kissed me and changed my life. You told me I changed you, and you should know you changed me too. Before that moment I didn't really know what I wanted in life."

He paused as he got lost in her eyes for a moment, watching her bite her lip as she often did around him.

"But ever since then," he continued, "I've known exactly what I want. I didn't show it well and I was an idiot, but I knew. I want you." His last phrase made her laugh as she once said it to him.

"I want you to be the only one I ever kiss. I want you to be the one I wake up next to every morning. I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms. I want you for the rest of my life."

Jackson pulled a small box from his pocket. "I want you…to be my wife." Jackson opened the box to reveal a diamond set in a platinum band.

April smiled, "And I want you to be my husband," He pulled the ring out and slid it on her ring finger. April wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So do we have the room, too or just the hallway?" April asked him with a laugh after pulling away slightly.

"Take a look," Jackson answered, handing her the room key. April opened the door to see the room lit with candles, a bouquet of flowers and bottle of Champagne on the table, and a room service cart with their dinner.

"How did you do all of this?" April asked blown away by all of the details.

"I made a few calls," Jackson answered with a devilish grin.

"San Francisco is definitely my favorite place," April said before kissing him again. The newly engaged couple entered their room to celebrate.


	13. Drabble 13

Drabble #13 - Jackson babysitting Zola and Sofia please :)

April and Jackson pulled up to Meredith and Derek's house to babysit Zola and Bailey while Derek and Meredith went out.

"I can't believe I let you talk me in to this," Jackson chuckled before they got out of the car.

"Oh, it will be fun. We can play house," April answered, kissing his cheek as Jackson rolled his eyes.

The couple got out of their car and walked up to the front door. Jackson pushed the doorbell.

"We owe you guys, big time," Derek said as he opened the door and let them in, "but there is something you should know." As he finished Callie and Arizona pulled up to the house.

"Sorry to do this but can you please watch Sofia, too?" Callie called out as they came up to the house, "What's one more kid? Plus she and Zola will occupy each other."

"Uh…sure," April answered smiling superficially. "Have a good night," She added as the couples headed out."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jackson repeated through his teeth, giving her a look.

Three hours and two diaper changes for bailey later, dinner had been served and all three kids were in bed.

April came down from the bedrooms to find Jackson on couch watching the game. "Kitchen is clean and the garbage is out," Jackson remarked when he heard her on the steps.

"Okay, you were right," April sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to him and snuggled up close, "this wasn't the best idea." Jackson put his arm around her, smiled, and kissed the crown of her head as she laced her fingers through his.

When Meredith, Derek, Callie and Arizona returned, they found the couple asleep on the couch.

"Isn't that adorable," Arizona said as Callie went up to get Sofia. Derek cleared his throat causing the couple to stir and wake.

"You guys can head out," Meredith told them, "Thanks again. We owe you."

"When we have kids, we'll give you a call," Jackson said with a sly grin as he and April headed out into the night.


	14. Drabble 14

Drabble #14 - Fluffy scene where Japril talk about their plans for the future (and thus, kids and family) please :)

April climbed into bed as Jackson flipped through a copy of _Sports Illustrated. _Trying to get his attention, April started talking.

"What do you see for us in the next 10 years?" She asked curiously, "What do you think our future will be like?"

"Well," he began as he put the magazine on his night stand, "I see us getting married. Any kind of wedding you want. I don't care. Honestly it doesn't matter much to me what the future holds as long as you're in it."

"You know, I was thinking about that, and I think what I want is different now," April replied, "I planned that whole wedding with Matthew and all my family was there and we all know how that went." Jackson laughed, remembering his role is ruining April's last wedding.

"I think something small would be perfect," April continued, "Just you, me, and our Grey Sloan family. I love my family but I don't need them to be here."

"I like the sound of that," Jackson replied, as April snuggled up to him.

"What about kids?" April asked, "How many do you want?"

"Two or three would be good," He answered after he thought about it, "I was an only child. I always wanted a brother. Boys or girls, I don't really care."

"I hope we get at least one of each," April responded chuckling, "and I hope they have your eyes."

"When do you want to start having kids?" Jackson asked her.

"Well, I can't wait to have a family with you, but I don't want to completely give up my career," April answered, "Maybe after a few years."

"Don't let my mother hear that," Jackson laughed, "She's gonna expect kids the moment we get married. She's anxious for grandchildren."

"Ha! I'll remember that," April reacted, "So when we do get married, do you want me to change my name?"

"I want whatever you want," Jackson responded, "If you want to stay, Dr. Kepner, I understand that. You've worked very hard and people know you that way. If you want to take Avery, that's okay too."

"April Avery does have a nice ring to it," April commented, fondly, "but that might get a little confusing. How many Dr. Avery's does the world need? How about April Kepner-Avery?"

"Perfect, but I think I'm still going to call you April Avery," Jackson answered as he and April drifted off, dreaming of their future together.


	15. Drabble 15

Drabble #15 - Cristina and Alex bicker about Japril being adorable

Jackson, April, Cristina, and Alex sat in the Grey Sloan cafeteria eating their lunches.

"A hospital owned by doctors and the food still tastes like crap," Alex griped to the two members of the board sitting at his table, "You can't expect me to believe this is actually meat." Alex held his fork in Jackson and Cristina's direction to their annoyance.

"Shut up, Karev. There are so many other decisions we have to make and your lunch preferences are not high on that list," Jackson chided.

April's pager went off, ending the conversation, "Oh great," April sighed, "I have to get going to the ER. With my luck some moron drove into pole," April rolled her eyes before standing up, "I'd love to each lunch once with my boyfriend without getting paged."

"I'll walk with you to the pit," Jackson offered, eliciting a smile and kiss from the redhead. He stood up and followed her to the trash cans. The couple disposed of their garbage and walked hand in hand from the cafeteria.

"Ever since they got back together," Alex groaned, "They can't keep their hands off each other. And we thought they were bad the last time."

"Must be in the water here," Cristina mused, elbowing Alex.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked giving her a dirty look.

"Like you and Wilson are much better. Please," Cristina answered bluntly.

"Oh, we aren't that bad," Alex retorted, denying her assertion.

"Yeah you are," Cristina disagreed, laughed before leaving the table herself.


	16. Drabble 16

Drabble #16 - Mama Avery & Japril after Jackson's ILY at the wedding

"Jackson Avery!" Catherine Avery barked as she walked up to her son as he stood at the nurses station, "What is this I hear about you interrupting April's wedding?"

"I don't really want to talk about this now, Mom," Jackson deflected the question.

"Too bad, we are talking about this," She responded, "What were you thinking? Of all things you could do, why that?"

"Because," Jackson hesitated, "I couldn't let her marry him without telling her how I feel."

"And why is that?" she prodded, having an inkling as to where he was going.

"Because, I couldn't let her walk out of my life forever. Because, I couldn't let her be someone else's wife. Because, I love her," he answered, blushing.

"Mmhmm," Catherine responded with a smile, "So when did this all happen, you and April?"

"Mom," Jackson whined before giving in, "Well, it started in San Francisco. Then we picked it up again after we got back."

"Hmmm, so Kepner took my advice, huh?" she chuckled to herself.

"Mom. Stop," Jackson said, giving her a dirty look.

"Fine, just one more thing, baby," She responded, "Be careful with her. You've already done plenty of damage." Catherine gave her only son a kiss on the cheek before adding, "Be careful, Jackson. She isn't the kind of girl you fool around with. She's the kind of girl you marry." She gave him a hug before leaving him alone.

"I know," he whispered so she could barely hear him.


	17. Drabble 17

Drabble #17 - lingerie drabbles please :)

"Hey babe," April greeted Jackson with a kiss when he walked in the door.

"Mmm, April, that's just what I need after a long day," Jackson responded before kissing her back.

"I have a surprise for you," April teased as she led him towards their room. Jackson followed early dropping his bag and coat as went.

"Should I get those?" He asked before they go to their door, knowing him leaving his things on the floor in the middle of the room would bother her.

"Later," answered pulling him by the collar as she opened the door behind her.

"So what is it? What is this surprise?" Jackson asked, curiously.

"This," April answered as she pulled her sweater over her head to reveal a lacy black bra. She quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off at the ankles to expose a matching pair of panties.

Jackson didn't want to gawk but he found her completely stunning in the lingerie. "You didn't need to do this. You know how fiercely attracted to _you_ I am. You don't need to wear lingerie for me."

"That's not what this is about. This is about me seeing myself the way you do. The girl I used to be never would have done this. She never would have gone out to buy lingerie. She never would have enjoyed it. This is about me feeling as beautiful as you tell me I am. This is about me being confident in my own skin."

"You do look absolutely beautiful, April," Jackson breathed heavily as her standing before him like this simply took his breath away. The way he looked at her made her weak at the knees.

"Thank you," she said before putting her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Wanna help me take it off?"

"Mmhmm,"Jackson answered, taking off his own shirt.


	18. Drabble 18

Drabble #18 - Can you write a one shot - Japril & first day of honeymoon? :)

As sun brightened the room, April was aroused from sleep. Although she was awake the previous day felt like a dream. Meredith and Derek generously allowed them to use their house for their intimate little ceremony.

The guest list was short. April liked it that way. Meredith and Derek were there obviously. Arizona, the maid of honor, and Callie were there, as were Alex, the best man, and Jo. Jackson broke down and allowed his mother to attend with Richard. Bailey and Ben came also and Owen was there. Even Cristina was able to come.

It was perfect. April walked down the stairs in a cream colored lace dress with the people that mattered to her all around, and Jackson was in a navy suit watching her as she came toward him. The wedding was simple. They wrote their own vows, much to Jackson's chagrin, but his vows were beautiful.

"Jackson," April whispered into Jackson's ear.

"Good morning, Mrs. Avery," he woke up and answered with a smile before kissing her.

"I can't believe we're married," April said as she snuggled up close to her new husband.

"I can," Jackson responded, putting his arm around her and kissing the crown of her head, "I've been waiting for this since the first time I proposed to you."

"Really?" April asked curiously, looking up at him, her chin in her hand.

"Yeah," Jackson answered. April moved so she was lying on top of him and began planting kisses on him and taking in the warmth of his skin against her.

"We should make up for some lost time then," April teased before kissing him more passionately.

"Breakfast, first," He interrupted her, "I'm hungry!"

"I don't want to get up," April whined.

"That's not what I was thinking," He said before grabbing the hotel phone and dialing for room service. He hung up the phone and turned back to her. "I have every intention of staying in bed all day with you,' he told her between more kisses.


End file.
